


Real

by messerislesser



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Could be triggering, Depersonalization, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy if you squint REALLY hard, Murder attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is not a bad ass BUT not a softie either, Reader who doesn't care an overwhelming amount for living until she's almost murdered, Self-Defense, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut possibly idk, Tension, Therapist visits, UHHHHH murder, bruise kink, torture kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messerislesser/pseuds/messerislesser
Summary: You lived a bizarre existence as someone with depersonalization, little to nothing felt real, but somehow when you get attacked by Michael Myers, you know its real.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just a place for me to be horny about Micheal Myers???? YES. This is just murder porn with plot KINDA (on both parts). Uhh I watched Halloween movies today and yesterday and got a little 'intrigued' by sum of the stuff sooo I wanted to write something. Like big man slamming you around HOW WOULD YOU NOT BE H WORD??? more than that though I wanna explore his personality in the way I interpreted it. It seems he's into that cat and mouse type beat, so I need to write that an summa yall tryna take the murderer out of Micheal too much. PLUS the Micheal well is kinda dry SO I WANNA PUT MY 2 cents in and this first chapter is hella short but i promise the ones in the future will be longer, and this story is gonna be on the shorter side like 10 chapters max (i haven't thought that far ahead but I'm sure my tiny brain won't be able to hold out that long.) so yee enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You battle with Micheal Myers and win, but not how you'd expect.

_There was an exasperating pain in your side as you drew in hallow breaths, **afraid**_ , _that if you extended too much effort in the act that you'd surely **die**._

_Though you knew more than likely you'd die **regardless**._

_It made you wonder how **he** felt having died **five** or so times..._

_Unlike him though there would be no 'waking' up for **you**._

_He'd gotten you **good** , even though the meat of his arm was barely attached to the bone, and let's not even get started on the state of his abdomen._

_Even so, he had amazing drive and patience for his goal, after all it's been over **fifteen** years, butchering you would be no **large** feat even in his current condition. _

_You **never** imagined you'd fight for this life, but when you realized his knife was ever ready to plunge into flesh and no one was around, but **you** , natural survival instincts rushed through you. _

_And you embraced them easily._

_You fought **hard**. You were no match, however, you **knew** it in both the back and front of your mind. _

_The only thing you'd managed to do in the fray was knock him over the head with a nearby lamp, and claw at his face, trying to jab his eyes at some point as he had taken to strangling you, but it'd only caused him to twist one of your arms round until it **broke** as his own began to reattach to the bone._

**_You'd learned your lesson._ **

_You stopped fighting, thinking of a **soild** way out, what would cause enough damage to rouse the beast? _

**_Get the lion off of the defenseless gazel withering helplessly in it's grasp._ **

_Nothing._

_You knew that answer well enough, but your eyes still darted around the room with, **hope**. You hadn't much hope for **anything** but you were conjuring it all now._

_You begged and pleaded. Knowing he was hearing none of it, but it was less for him and more for you._

_At some point, he grew tired of carving into you, thinking he'd done the job._

_You were **hardly** breathing at this point, there was nothing you could do, but bleed out, **slowly**. _

_After so long of slashing into people you learn, how **deep** , to cut to really do damage. _

_To end things **slow** or **quick**._

_**Merciful** or **savage**._

_It wasn't as if you'd done something so horribly wrong, **no** , but just like **you** , **he** had survival instincts, his were just more **keen** and **innate** , animalistic, an **deadly**._

_**Brutal**. _

**_Sadistic._ **

_See he **could've** stopped at the breaking of the arm, he knew you'd lost your fight, you'd hid it better than most, but he'd seen that look before and even the smallest traces of it he could sniff out. _

_You surrendered to him and whatever he was bound to do, but that didn't matter, actually it sort of pissed him off to a degree._

_When there wasn't a fight it was more of a chore, than anything else, and he had a little faith that you would give him **more** of a run for his money, but you caved at something so **simple**._

_Then **again** , you didn't have a **knife** , a **gun** , **anything** , to defend yourself with, and you hardly had the strength to make impact otherwise an that would only serve to make him more violent. _

_You were fading in and out of consciousness, vision almost shaking as you watched him, watch you, dying._

_A **bitter** pained smile twisting around your lips. Your hand hardly able to grab around a large piece of glass, from the lamp you'd used to hit him with. _

_You wished you had enough left in you to rasp out some spunky one-liner, as your hand was out of view just enough to **stab** him, but, you didn't._

_It went, **deep** , right through the mask and into his neck._

_You knew this wouldn't **save** you, but he needed a little bit more pain from you before you left this world. _

_It was only fair._

_A surprised groan left him, **thunderous** , and **enraged**._

_You could feel it rumble your chest, as your hand feel limp, and you watched his masked face **wince**. _

_Your bitter smile growing into a smirk._

_Unable to hold your lids open any longer as you felt warmth spray over you, aware that he likely had ripped the shard from his neck, then you passed out._

_You were **smug** , beyond the moon, that if he did anymore to you, you wouldn't feel it, that he couldn't get you back._

**_Hardly_ ** _did he feel **true** unadulterated rage towards his victims, but **you** had sparked something in him with that little stunt, and the expression you wore while you'd done it, just made him so **furious**. _

**_You couldn't die like this._ **

**_He wanted you to feel more, to suffer more_ ** _._

_This wouldn't do._

_He would feel **nothing** by ending things this way, letting you think you'd **won**. _

_So he did the only thing he could._

_He **saved** you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can likely tell idk how to actually spell his name...idk which variation our big boyo goes by and ik i couldve looked it up and for the future i will but i was too excited to post this. An if you have any good Micheal Myers fanfics to recommend me feel free ^>^


End file.
